


So Much to Learn

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you con a con?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> for the White Collar 100 prompt #131 - Play

I keep the fedora low as the curtain's pulled, playing coy with my audience. They're not yet fooled, but amusement is evident in the gasps and snickers. My mentor taught me well. 

A corner of my mouth slips upward, just enough to enthrall, as I pull a worn deck of Bicycles from my lapel with flair. I play my part, producing the chosen card, secreting away her colorful scarf, his borrowed coin. So simple to charm them into parting with the prize, cashing in on my baby blues. 

"That's amazing." She's always been easy prey. 

"Wait, how did he… ?" He's even more fun - the look on his face when he knows he's been outwitted, but not how. 

Grudging applause. Quick retrieval before the smoke dissipates, "Well, we'd better go- "

"So, who exactly is this little play about?" I freeze at the newcomer's voice, almost slipping on stage. 

"Neal, where've you been?"

"Sorry, Elizabeth. Your voicemail was erased from my phone. Somehow."

They all three look at me. 

I was smooth. There's no way I could have been caught. 

"Let me guess, Peter. Your son found your card; now he gets to pick the restaurant again tonight?"

"How'd you know?"

Neal holds up the real card, my fake in Dad's hand. A pair of eyes, sparkling with mischief, smile back at me. _Gotcha._

Mom and Dad march out of the bathroom, singing about my allowance and French food, and Neal steals my hat. Rat. He pulls the shower curtain out of the tub, three more of my fakes falling onto the floor. 

"You tricked me?"

He rolls my fedora up his arm, lands it on his head.

"No man should be subjected to Go-Karts and Fast Food more than twice in one month. Pick your cons wisely, Kid."


End file.
